


I Will Build Him Back

by StarHelio



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Human Experimentation, Medical Experimentation, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio
Summary: After Keith is lost on a fatal mission, Lance can't take the pressures of being a paladin any longer and makes it his personal life mission to get Keith back, no matter what it takes.





	I Will Build Him Back

The soldiers tensed their shoulders as a distant, agonized scream filled the hallway, muffled by the pair of looming doors which promptly flew apart with a hiss as their leader strode in, coat flowing behind him as he stalked across the room with a purpose. His head was held high as he seethed an aura of nothing but cold, authoritative power. Coming to the lab table that held his most prized possession, he leaned over it, his face splitting wide in a twisted grin as he let out a dark, yet gleeful, cackle. “So-!” he started, interrupting himself with his own chuckling, “Fill me in on his progress, would ya?” Despite their boss’ demeanor, the soldiers were at attention as his mere presence commanded, that much hadn’t changed from his past life, though now it was more a matter of life-or-death. One soldier overseeing the project chose to speak up when no one else had out of regard for the consequences of keeping their ruler waiting too long. He never really had been good at it. “Well, his vitals seem to be stabilizing fairly well-“ the soldier began before being silenced by a whoop of gusto from their leader. “Stabilizing is good! Finally stabilizing!” he chattered excitedly before leaning down to the clinical table, his face so close to that of his project’s that their leader’s nose nearly brushed across it’s cheek. “About time you finally started stabilizing!” he murmured quietly, his lips inches from its ear as his voice let out the smallest, shrill squeak of glee. He quickly whipped back upright, straightening himself so quickly that some of his soldiers jumped back, all save for the one who had spoken up. Though he had remained frozen due to his proximity to the boss when he had shot up so quickly. The soldier had to blink a time or two before he realized he could continue speaking. “Yes, sir. The vitals are stabilizing although its retinal-“ The boss’ face jerked towards him in an instant, the power in his leader’s sudden gaze nearly causing his heart to stop then and there on its own accord before things could get worse. “Don’t say that.” The blue-eyed leader warned through grit teeth, his expression dark yet piercing. “S-sir?” the underling begged, already fearing the worst. “Are you stupid? I said don’t say that. He is not an it, understand?” his voice reverberated off the walls slightly on his last word, causing the underling to somehow begin shaking even more than he previously had been despite their leader’s voice never even reaching a shout. “Yes, sir! My sincerest apologies, how insolent of me!” he blabbered nervously, quivering as his hands began clamming up. The tanned ruler waved a hand loosely as his top lip curled slightly on one side. “Oh come on now, don’t be a butt-kisser.” He groaned as he turned to leave, the tail of his coat twirling behind him. Though he came to a halt instantly, slowly turning his head as his gaze ran over the pale form on the table once more, cerulean eyes glazed over. He reached one hand out, gently caressing two sun-kissed fingers along the pale jawline of the form on the table as he whispered, “I’ll get you back, buddy…I promise you.” Leaving the barely audible vow hanging in the hushed atmosphere, he pivoted on the heel of one foot and began his stride out of the room, coat tail faintly flowing behind him as he called out with a final order for the fear-stricken team he left in his wake, “Make sure the retinal response to optical stimuli is tested to perfection, I’ll be back soon.” With his final declaration and the hissing of the massive double doors parting in his wake, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one part of the story that I have been piecing together. I will continue to work on it but I have so many ideas that I don't exactly know how to tackle the story at the moment! I hope you like whatever I manage to post about it in the process!


End file.
